The Monster
by HM-Babe
Summary: Ed messed up his arm and leg and has to go back to Resembool to get them fixed. But Ed's feeling different and is getting more secluded and won't hardly go near Winry.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello,all. I am back with another FanFiction. I hope you enjoying reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. (that's no joke either.)**

**The Monster Chapter 1 Homecoming**

Ed and Al were in their room in Central, Ed practically fresh from battle. His auto mail arm and leg in disarray.

"Uh Al, I think I messed my auto mail up pretty bad..." Ed said with sorrow in his voice.

"Yeah, brother, I guess we'll have to go to Resembool" Al said.

Ed's eyes grew wide.

"Ok...we'll head out tomorrow." Ed said as he lied down on the couch he was sitting on and went to sleep.

The next morning Ed stood up from the crouch and stretched his body making the bones in his back crack slightly.

"C'mon, brother. We need to go." Al said picking up Ed and his pre-packed suitcase.

They got on the train and Al set Ed down on a seat and sat down infront of him.

Ed was looking out the window with sorrow in his eyes. Al had never really seen that expression on his brother's face. It was like he was sad and angry at once.

"Brother..." Al said hesitantly. "Is something wrong?"

"No, Al. I'm fine." Ed replied his eyes not moving from the window, the expression still adorning his face. Al only worried more about it.

Finally the reached Resembool. Al picked Ed and his suitcase up and headed for the house. Al walked up to the door and right before his hand came in contact with the door, it opened.

"Ed! What happened to you?" yelled the familiar female voice.

"Hey, Winry. Miss me?" he asked playfully as his eyes grew wide at the sight of her.

"Set him down on the couch, Al." Winry commanded and Al did as he was told and set his brother down on the couch.

"So what was it this time? Something you can't tell me or something you just don't want to tell me?" she asked as she sat down beside Ed.

"I just got in a battle with Armstrong and he accidentally broke me!" Ed joked with that big toothy grin on his face. He just lied to his childhood friend. He didn't want to tell her about the actual battle.

"Sure" Winry said in disbelief as she stood up and walked up to her room. A few moments later she came down with measuring tape and sat down by Ed again.

She quietly measured Ed's arm and then his leg while Ed sat there sweating.

"You nervous?" she giggled.

"N-no I'm not nervous. I was just hot is all." he defended.

"Sure...oh hey you grew an inch and a half." she smiled. "Hopefully soon you won't be so short."

"Hey! Who are you callin' so short you can't even see through a magnifying glass, you mechanical junkie?" he yelled.

"Mechanical junkie! Ooh...Bean sprout!" she retorted

"Metal head!"

"Peanut!"

"Bolts for brains!"

The continued there little battle for a while until Pinako came down stairs and stopped them.

"You two need to find another way to flirt other than trying to wake up the dead." she said calmly.

"Flirting? I was not flirting with him!" Winry yelled.

"Both of you just be quiet. I didn't want arguments." she said as she sat down.

"Yes ma'am" Ed said as he drew his attention to the floor.

"Winry why don't you get to work on Ed's limbs now. I'll call you down when dinner's ready." Pinako said as she started looking around for something to fix for dinner. Winry obeyed and went upstairs quietly.

**A/N: more to come soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi y'all here I am again with another chapter. I hope you like it. Oh and my chapter will not have titles in this story just so you know.**

**Chapter 2-**

Days later

Winry had just finished the automail limbs and came down stairs from her room with them.

"Ok all done." she said cheerily as she set them down by an operating table.

"Oh great now the fun part" Ed groaned from the couch.

"Ok Ed are you ready?" she asked walking over to him.

"Yeah I guess so." he said not looking at her.

"Al, a little help" she commanded. Then Al lifted Ed up and put him on the table.

"Brace yourself" Pinako said and the began. A wave of pain washed over Ed's whole body. He cliched his teeth and tried not to scream and the pain subsided momentarily. Another wave of pain washed over him and it was more than he could bear and he passed out.

Hours later Ed awoke to Winry leaning over him.

"You ok Ed?" she asked with concern in her voice.

"Oh just peachy" he replied sarcasticly.

"Can you walk?" she asked as he stood up.

He walked a little and nodded his head. He looked out the window and saw the sun was shinning brightly. He got into his black pants and tanktop and headed out the door.

"I'll be back later." he said without looking at Winry.

He walked out a ways until he came to a tree. he sat down and leaned against it. He sat there and just watched the clouds go by. Just doing nothing. After a while he fell asleep.

Al came up wanting to talk with his brother but to his shcok he was asleep. He picked him up and carried him back to the house and up to the room the Rockbells prepared for them and he set Ed's limp body down on the bed.

Al sat in the corner and waited for Ed to wake up and saw Ed smile in his sleep. He walked over to Ed and looked at him a minute. He was smiling a sweet, honest smile. A smile that Al had never seen on his face before.Then Ed whispered something inaudible.

"What?" Al said outloud by accident which caused Ed to wake up suddenly.

"A-Al what am I doing here. And what are you doing by me so close?" He asked while rubbing his eyes.

Al backed away and Winry walked in.

"Hey sleepy head. Dinner's ready." she smiled.

Ed slipped off the bed and walked down stair a few steps behind Winry. He watched her sit down and he sat as far away from her as he could.

"Here you are." Pinako said as she served the food. Ed, as usual, dug into his plate and Winry sat in her seat and watched him.

"Winry...you ok?" he asked with his mouth full of food.

"Oh i'm fine." she said and she started to eat her food too. After Ed finished his food he just sat at the table and watched Winry. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

**A/N: ok that's it for this chapter. please reveiw and i'll be sure and respond ASAP**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yes another chapter. Enjoy!**

"Ed, you ok? You've been acting weird lately." Winry asked with concern as she placed her hand on his.

He quickly pulled his hand away. "Winry I'm fine. Don't worry." he said as he walked up to his room.

"Grandma, do you think he's really ok?" Winry asked Pinako who was washing dishes.

"No I don't think he's ok. I do think that it's nothing to worry about though." she answered in her usual calm tone.

"Wh-...ok" she answered in a tired tone. She then walked up to her room and went to sleep.

Al walked up to his and Ed's room and sat in a corner.

"Hey, Al." Ed said breaking the slience causing Al to jump a little.

"Hi brother. Brother, you know Winry's birthday is in about a week. I think we should stay until then. We don't have any assignments from the colonel and you need some rest." Al said practically pleading.

"Al" Ed began as he sat up in his bed. "I guess we could do that."

"Oh, brother, you mean it?" Al asked making sure he heard right.

"Yeah Al. Now let me get some sleep tonight." Ed said and lied down in his bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

Al slowly walked over to his brothers bed and watched him sleep. He again saw that big sincerly happy smile and again he heard Ed whisper something unaudible. Al strained to hear him but couldn't understand Ed's mumbled words so he sat back in the corner.

The Next Day-

Ed came down the stairs and saw Winry eating breakfast while her nose was stuck in an auto-mail book.

"Morning, Winry" he said with a small smile on his face.

"Goodbye, Ed." she replied while standing up and heading for the door.

"Goodbye? Why do say that?" he asked in confusion.

"Because, you're Ed. You get your auto-mail fixed and you leave the next day. It's just what you do." she said sadly as she opened the door for him.

"W-Winry...I'm staying for your birthday." he said as he walked over to her.

She shut the door and stared at him a minute. "You remembered?" she asked in disbeleif.

"Of course! I can't forget my best friend's birthday." he said with a big smile on his face.

Winry smiled and tears started to swell in her eyes. She wiped them away and walked back to her breakfast.

"I can't beleive you remebered my 16th birhtday. It's just so..." she trailed off as the tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Winry...don't cry. I hate to see you cry." Ed said in a caring tone as he sat down next to her and wiped away the tears on her cheek.

Winry stopped crying and smiled. "So what are you gonna get me?" she said cheerily.

"I can't tell you that. It'd spoil the surprise." he chuckled.

"Hmm...well will I like the surprise" she asked.

"I hope so..." Ed answered, his voice trailing off.

Al came downstairs just then and sat down at the table with them.

"Winry, you look like you've been crying." he observed.

"I was but I'm fine." she smiled.

Ed stood up and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Al asked.

"Umm..just out. I'll be back for lunch." Ed asnwered and left.

He walked out a ways and sat by the tree he was at a few nights before.

Al came up and sat by Ed.

"Brother, what's wrong? You've been acting really weird." he asked looking off the the horizon.

"Why does everyone say that? Nothing's wrong. What makes you think that?" he asked defensivly.

"Well, you come out here for some reason, you actually agreed to staying here for a week longer, and you smile in your sleep." he listed off the things one by one.

"I- I smile in my sleep?" he asked as if he had no idea.

"Yes, as soon as you went to sleep here. It's a smile that I've never seen before, at least not on you. It was sincerely happy. Like you're in the best place on earth with no cares or worries."

"Well, that's probably from the dream I-" Ed's eyes grew wide and he clasped his hands over his mouth.

"A dream? What's it about?" Al asked curiously.

**A/N: a cliffhanger Mwah Ha Ha! I'll update real soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: yes another chapter enjoy!**

"Al, I can't tell you that." Ed said in a calm yet sad voice.

"Why not brother? You tell me everything." Al asked, turning his attention to his brother.

"Al, you wouldn't understand. It's too complicated and you'll...I don't know. I just can't tell you now." Ed sighed.

"Brother, tell me." Al commanded in a serious voice.

"No, Al. You'll think it's weird I know. I can't tell you now." Ed said as he stood up and turned his back to his brother.

"Brother, just tell me. It can't be that bad." Al said trying his hardest to persuade his brother.

"Fine, Al, but you have to promise not to laugh at me." Ed said turning to face Al.

"I promise." Al said standing up and raising his hand.

"Fine." Ed took a deep breath. "Well in the dream...I'm with...well, someone. And I'm really happy with...that someone. It's like there's nothing wrong with the world. I have a normal body again, you do too. But...I know that it can't happen. In the dream...I'm here in Resembool and you're off playing somewhere in a normal body and I'm with...that someone. It's just so perfect. It's just a dream though and I know I can never be with that someone...ever." Ed explained with a sigh and he sat down and stared off into the horizon.

"Is Winry the someone?" Al asked sitting down.

Ed's eyes grew wide. "I never said it was Winry. what makes you think it was Winry?"

"One, you said it was in Resembool and Winry is one of the very few girls you know here, 2 you're getting freaked out." Al replied with a chuckled.

Ed suddenly turned his eyes to the ground. "So what if it is Winry. The point still stands, I can never be with her."

"Hey, boys! Come in for lunch!" Winry yelled from the door.

Ed stood up and started to head for the house. "Don't say anything to Winry, Al. I don't want her to know." he said as the two brothers walked to the house side by side.

They walked into the house and sat down at the table and dug into the plate of food that was et before him. Winry just picked at her food. She seemed to be preoccupied.

"Winry, you ok?" Ed asked as he finished his meal.

Winry looked up into Ed's eyes but didn't say anything.

"What's wrong, Winry?" Ed asked with concern.

Her eyes were filled with worry and sorrow.

"I-I'm fine Ed. Don't worry." she said a little bit angrily and ran up to her room.

Ed stood up from his chair and started to follow her but was stopped by Pinako.

"Stop, Ed. Leave her alone. You've done enough damage for one day as it is." she said calmly and she sat down on the couch.

"Damage...?" Ed asked confused.

"Yes, Ed damage. Winry is worried sick about you. She wants to help you. She asks you what's wrong and what do you do? You run outside and avoid her."

"But, Aunt Pinako Ed just-" Al began but was interrupted by Ed.

"Al, don't. Listen Aunt Pinako...I'm gonna fix things with Winry tomorrow just watch." he said with confidence.

**The Next Morning-**

Ed ran to Winry's room and knocked on the door.

"Winry come on get up! I got a surprise for you!" he yelled through the door.

He put a hand on the doorknob and noticed it was unlocked so he ran in to find Winry asleep.

"Oh come on, Winry. Get up!" he yelled with a laugh. He ran over to her bed and picked her up. He set her down on the ground so she was standing up.

"Hurry up and get changed. And come downstairs." he said as he ran out of the room and shut the door behind him.

"What does he want..." Winry asked herself as she got dressed.

A few minutes later Winry came downstairs to find Ed waiting anxiously by the door.

"Finally you're ready." Ed signed. Winry walked over to him and looked at him cautiously.

"Ed what is wrong with you today." She asked confused.

"Nothing. Here just let me put this on you." he more stated than asked. He put a blindfold over her eyes and tied it in the back of her head. "Now just give me your hand." he said as he took her hand and led her out the door.

"Ed can't I at least eat breakfast?" she asked as she blindly walked while Ed held on to her hand.

"We'll do that later. This is more important." Ed laughed.

'That's not like Ed to skip a meal' Winry thought to herself.

After a while Ed stopped.

"Ok we're here." he said as he took the blindfold off of her.

"What are we doing here?" she asked as she looked around. She was in a shopping area with all kinds of nechanics shops.

"Well...I wanted to get you something so...I let you have whatever you want." he said cheerily.

"But my birthday isn't for a few more days...is this my surprise?" she asked confused.

"Well it is a surprise but It's not the only thing I'm doing for your birthday. This is more of a prebirthday kind of thing." He explained.

"Wow...so I can have anything?" she asked. Ed nodded and she grabbed his hand and took off for random shops around the area.

After Winry bought 20 things from a shop she sat down for a break.

"Hey, Winry. You must be hungry, huh?" Ed suggested as he sat down next to her.

"Yeah I am. I totally forgot. I guess we should go home." she said as she stood up. Ed stood up and stood infront of her.

"No I'll buy you something to eat from that resturant." he said as he pointed to a small resturant in the distance.

"After buying me all of this stuff, you're going to buy me lunch?" she asked in disbeleif.

"Yeah why not?" he answered as they both started to walk to the resturant.

**A/N: ooh Cliffhanger! i'll update...as soon as i finish my homework. bye for now!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: yes another chapter. enjoy it folks and remember to reveiw!**

They entered the resturant and sat down at a table and were handed menus by a waitress.

"Can I take your orders?" asked the cheery waitress.

"I'll have...bacon and eggs...and a glass of milk." Winry answered handing her the menu.

"I'll just have coffee...black." Ed said while handing the menu to the waitress.

"Ok i'll be right back." she said as she walked away.

Winry looked over at Ed who was looking a bit nervous.

"Ed...why are you doing all of this just for me?" she asked suspiously.

"Because well...you're my best friend and I just wanted to make your 16th birthday speicial." Ed said trying to cover up the real reason.

Soon the food and drink were at the table. Ed was sipping his coffee and kept his eyes on Winry the whole time. Then a guy came up and sat at the table.

"Hey, sweet heart" he said slyly to Winry.

"I'm not your sweet heart ok?" she said bravely

"How's about we go do something later?" he asked.

Ed started to seem angry.

"Um...no I don't think so." she said trying to get the man to go away.

"Oh come on, sweet heart. You know you want to." he tried to caux.

"She said 'no'. So you can go away now." Ed said trying not to lose his temper.

"Oh? And who's gonna make me? A pipsqueak like you?" he asked confidently.

"Pipsqueak?" he asked more to himself.

The man just stood there smiling as if he'd won. The Ed cracked his knuckles and punched the man dead square in the jaw with his human hand and the man fell to the floor. He lied there on the floor holding on to his jaw in pain. Ed walked over to the man and leaned over his head.

"Are you gonna leave that girl alone now?" he asked in a calm voice that seemed almost scary.

"Yeah sure anything you want. Just don't hit me again!" the man said as he ran for the door to escape.

Then Ed walked back to his seat and sat down calmly as if nothing had happened.

"Ed? That was...how did you...Why did you do that?" Winry sputtered out.

Ed's eyes again grew wide.

"You know how I hate being called short." he said with that big toothy grin of his.

"yeah..." she said as she stared at him.

After they had finished they left the resturant and heading for the Rockbell residence. They were walking side by side and Ed was carrying all of the things Winry had gotten.

"Ed..." Winry said as they walked.

"Thanks alot. For all the gifts and the food and for protecting me from that horrible guy." she said sweetly with a small smile on her face.

"Oh...no problem, Winry. I don't mind doing things for you." he said staring at her.

Soon they were a few feet away from the house.

"Winry! Brother!" Al said as he ran out of the house and over to them.

"Al, what's wrong?" Winry asked in concern.

"I had no idea where you had gone! I was worried and Aunt Pinako was too. Brother! Why didn't you tell me you were going out?" Al yelled.

"I didn't tell you? I guess I got caught up in the excitment." Ed said smiling.

Ed, Winry, and Al walked into the house.

"Hey, Winry. Do you want me to put your stuff in your room?" Ed asked remembering the big bag of mechanics in his hand.

"Um...yeah just set them in my room. But don't go snooping around" she laughed.

Ed chuckled and walked up the stair. He entered Winry's room and set the bag down on the floor and saw a picture on her nightstand. He walked over and looked at it. It was a picture of Winry, Al, and Ed when they were kinds. The thought of the memory made Ed smile a little bit. Then he set the picture down and left the room.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. it's not over yet though! Come back in a little while to read another chapter! please reveiw!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I really love writing this story and i'm just sorry i haven't updated sooner. Please enjoy this chapter and i hope it clears some things up.**

Ed came down the stairs and walked out of the house to sit at the same tree again. Meanwhile, at the house Winry sat at the table with a blissful look on her face and Pinako sat down across from her.

"Winry, something wrong?" she asked concerned.

"It's nothing, Grandma. I'm just really happy" she sighed happily.

"You're in love!" cried Al.

"Yeah I am." she smiled.

"Ed?" Pinako asked.

Winry nodded. "But don't tell!" she yelled in sudden shock.

"Why not? Maybe he loves you too." Al suggested.

"I thought about that so many times...but what if he doesn't? What if it just makes things weird? I don't to lose my best friend..." she said her mood haveing changed from happy to sad.

"I have to go talk to brother." Al said as he started to walk for the door.

"Please, Al, don't tell him ok?" Winry pleaded.

Al nodded and went to Ed by the same tree he sat by before.

"Ed can I talk to you?" Al asked cautiously.

"Yeah,Al." He answered while staring off in the distance with a small smile on his face.

"Do you love Winry?" Al asked.

Ed turned his head and stared at Al a moment before turning back to face the distance.

"What brings that up?" he asked his eyes not moving from where they stared.

"Well, you're doing all this stuff for Winry and I just want to know." He replied nervously.

"Yeah, Al. I love her..." Ed's eyes drifted down as a sad look now adorned his face.

"Then why not tell her? Maybe she loves you too." Al suggested.

"I've thought about that, Al, but she won't. I don't wanna ruin her life anyway." Ed said with saddness in his voice.

"You won't ruin her life." Al said calmly.

"She deserves someone better. Someone who isn't me..." Ed said.

"What are you talking about, brother?" Al asked confused.

"She doesn't deserve to be with someone like me. I'd be punishing her everyday and I can't do that to her. It's better if she doesn't know..." he said with sadness engulfing his voice.

"Brother...what do you mean someone like you?" Al asked trying to understand.

Ed let out a small chuckle. "I say 'someone' like I'm a person." Ed said standing up and leaning against the tree with his hands in his pockets.

"Brother, I don't understand. What do you mean?" Al asked still confused.

"Al...I'm a monster. This arm and leg arm proof of what I've become." Ed said explaining.

"But ,brother, Winry loves your metal arms. You're not a monster either." Al said trying to reassure his brother.

"No,Al, I'm a monster. Not just because of the arm and leg. I'm not human,Al. I'm a monster and Winry doesn't deserve a monster like me. I can't do that to her." Ed said explaining further.

Ed looked at the distance and saw the sun slowly pass into the horizon. Then Ed started walking towards the house and Al soon followed. They entered the house and were greeted by Winry who was cooking dinner.

"Oh hi boys. Ed I made dinner tonight. Why don't you sit down and I'll serve you some." she smiled so sweetly.

Ed stared at her a moment then nodded and sat down. Then Winry set a dish of food in front of him and he slowly ate it.

"So how is it?" Winry asked from across the table.

"Huh? Oh it's great, Winry." Ed said with no emotion. His mind was somewhere else.

"Ed, you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." he answered trying to drop the subject. Then it started raining. Ed stood up and started off to his room.

"Ed where are you going?" Winry asked.

"To bed. I'm tired" he answered sternly. He went up to his room and took off most of his clothes, all except his tradmarked boxers and he got into his bed. Soon he drifted off to sleep, but with sleep comes dreams.

**Ed's Dream**

Ed was standing in a feild looking off into the horizon. Then he heard his name being called and he turned around to see Winry and a small child walking towards him smiling.

"Hi, Daddy" said the small child as it ran up to hug him on the leg.

Then Winry walked up close to him and leaned in to kiss him but just before their lips touched everything went dark like a storm was overhead. They looked around and saw Scar standing behind Winry. He grabbed Winry and the small child by the head and Ed couldn't move at all.

"This is what you deserve, Full Metal Alchemist." Scar said as his grip tightened on the hostage's heads.

"No!" Ed screamed but Scar did what he came to do. He blew up they're head's from the inside out. The blood splattered up and hit Ed in the face. Ed looked in horror at the two bleeding corpses of his family.

He screamed...

**Reality**

He screamed as he sprung up in his bed, dripping in cold sweat. Al didn't move. He was lying in a dorment sleep like state. **(A/N: I don't know if Al sleeps or not so i just made it to where he lies in a sleep like state until morning)**

Ed wiped his forehead and got up. He took a deep breath and sighed and walked out the door to go downstairs. He walked down the creaking steps and found his way to the couch and sat down. He sat there thinking about the dream he had and then he heard creaking. He looked up and saw Winry standing at the top of the stair case.

Ed stood up and stared at her for a minute. "I'm sorry, Winry, did I wake you up?" he aked apologetically.

"No the storm did." she replied as a clash of thunder broke out. "I'm so afraid of storms" she said smiling as she sat down on the couch next to Ed who had already sat down. "Why are you up?"

"I had a horrible dream...didn't you hear me scream?"

"Well no I didn't. Maybe the thunder drowned you out." she said smiling. "What happened in the dream?"

"Uh I..." Ed stammered trying to think of how not to tell her without her getting mad. "I don't remmber..." he said.

"You don't remember? Well, that's ok" she smiled. Then she leaned over to a lamp and turned it on, illumating the previously pitch black room. Ed looked over at her and his eyes grew wide at the sight her. She was wearing a thin thin spaghetti staped tank top and short shorts whcih showed off her figured greatly.

"You ok, Ed?" she asked as she saw his expression.

He gulped and shook his head and regained conciousness. "Yeah I'm fine." he said nervously.

"Ok if you're sure." she said as she started to shiver in the cold.

"Are you cold?" he asked. She nodded and Ed got his red coat from the coat rack in the corner and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Thank you, Ed" She said sweetly as she stared into his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

"D-don't worry about it" He stuttered as he sat back down. Ed stared at Winry as she sat there beside him, her blonde hair particaly covering her face. Ed gulped as he thought about telling her his feelings. He didn't know if he should tell her or not.

"Ed..." Winry said quietly. "Do you think it's silly for me to be afraid of something so stupid as a storm?" she chuckled as she looked up at him.

Ed shook his head. "It's not silly at all." he said as a small smile grew on his face.

Then outside the window came a flash of lightning and a clash of thunder. Startled at hearing that Winry threw herself into Ed's arms. They both blushed furiously.

"S-sorry It just scared me..." Winry explained making sure Ed didn't suspect anything.

"It's okay Winry. Really." he said with a big smile on his face.

They began to talk, just talk, about nothing really. The weird thing was that in all it's simplicity and innocence it was nice. It was like they were growing closer together with each word. They were talking like they did when they were younger and it felt nice to both of them. They talked and talked and didn't care about the time even though it was passing quickly.

A clocked chimed in the corner signifying midnight had come.

"Wow it's that late?" Winry asked as she yawned. "We've been talking for hours now." she smiled.

"It doesn't really seem like it..." Ed said.

"I better go to bed. I need some rest." she said as she stood up and headed for the stairs. Ed got up from the couch and walked over to her quickly and upon hearing his footsteps she stopped on the first step of the stairs. Ed was standig very close to her at her side now. He could smell her scent and see the sparkle in her eye and he stopped there a moment and took it all in. Then, when he realized the silence he spoke.

"Goodnight, Winry. Sweet dreams." he said smiling that big toothy grin of his.

"Goodnight, Ed" she smiled back and went up to her room.

When she was out of sight Ed plopped himself down on the step.

'She has the most beautiful smile' he thought as he remembered all the times she smiled at him.

Flashback

8 year old Winry and Ed were sitting on a hill in Resembool over looking Al at the bottom playing with Nelly.

"Ed. I got a secret. I bet you can't guess what it is." Winry teased as they both lied down on the grass.

"Hmm...You have a box of bugs uner your bed?" he joked.

"Nope. It's about you." she giggled.

"Me?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

"Yep! Do you give up?" she teased.

"Yeah I do. Tell me or I'll tickle it out of you!" he played as he got on top of her with his hands in the air.

"Fine I'll tell you." she said giggling. "I think you're the cutest boy in all of Resembool!" she smiled.

Ed's arms fell down at his sides in shock as he just sat there on top of his best friend.

Trisha and Al walked up, Trisha holding a camera.

"Go on over to your brother, Alphonse." she said as he tottered over to him and Winry.

Ed turned his attention to his mother and away from the young girl. Winry propped herself up on her elbows as Ed didn't move and Al was standing behind Ed. They all looked over at the camera and smiled as Trisha snapped the picture.

"Oh that's such a cute a picture." she smiled as she took the camera away from her face. "Now come on, Alphonse. You can help Mommy make cookies." she said walking towards the house as Al followed. Winry relaxed with her back on the grass.

"Winry." Ed said directing his attention to the girl he was still sitting on and he leaned over with his hand on the ground on either side of her. "I think you're the cutest girl in all of Resembool." he said as he smiled. Then Winry poked her head up to his and kissed him quickly on the lips. Ed sat there is shock. Then Winry pushed him off and started running toward the Elric house.

"Come on, Ed, catch me!" she laughed and Ed stood up and chased after her laughed all the way.

End Flashback

"Why was it so easy back then?" Ed questioned as he stood up and walked into his room.

Ed thought about the picture in Winry's room. The picture in Winry's room was the picture taken on the day she kissed him when they were 8. At the thought of that picture Ed smiled and started to develop a plan for Winry's surprise.


End file.
